


Son of logan

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Marvel (Comics), Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Naruto Hewlett on a journey to find his famous father Logan, join him has he makes friends allies and enmeys and harem in marvel universe. Strong naruto smart naruto harem kushina sakura fu yagito nii and mi black cat and others
Relationships: Fuu of Takigakure/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Nii Yugito/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: i dont own Naruto or Marvel Marvel belongs to the mouse disney and naruto belongs to kissmioto

Chapter 1 

Weapon x program and the birth of Naruto Howlett

In a U.S. government building is people known as mutants, the name of the program is weapon x there in a cell is a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the red hair. It reached her ankles women.

Named Kushina Uzumaki she was of Japanese descent she looked she was in her early 20s but was older than that, she was born in 1603.

She wore prisoner clothes a cell opened beside her a muscular guy with wild black hair a beard, the guards left.

Kushina then said,” hi I am Kushina Uzumaki” Logan shook his head he understood she was talking to him.

In control room is an old man with gray beard and hair the other is a women of red hair, the old man had glass on his name Abraham Cornelius women Cariol Hanes .

“They make a great kid toghter “ said, Corneius Cariol shook her head in agreement back with Logan it was Lunch time both him and Kusina went to the cafeteria to eat.

A guy and two women walk up to Kusinah and Logan frist women has blue skin and white hair and eyes, her name is Vanessa Carlysle akak copy cat.

The other women of black foot tribe name is Silver Fox, she has brown skin black hair long to her back and blue eyes.

The last guy name is Wade Wilson aka Deadpool “hey wolvery “ yelled, Wade has they set down.

Logan smelt the air smelt Silver fox Kusina then gave a jealous look “what you looking at bitch” said Sliver fox Kusina got up, so did Silver fox.

“Catfight!” yelled Wade, Kusina used her learning power she threw a punch, Silver Fox dodged.

Silver fox threw a kick Kusina blocked her arm got broke, then both women were tasered by guards they yelled in pain.

Guards took the women to solitary confinement they both threw in different cells no one but them, the cells were soundproof cold and dark this also meant extra experiments to be done on them.

Hours past Kuinsha cell opened she was taken to a room , shackled to a wall a canon was fired.

The cannon ball hit Kushina’s right arm tearing it off Kuisnah yelled in pain, har her arm grew back.

Then the cannon fired at her left arm and both her legs she yelled in pain again blood splashed everywhere has her limbs grew back, “stop enough !”.

Kushina yelled after they sent her back to her cell, Kushina laid down cried for Logan.

With Logan was in his cell alone he couldn’t sleep, he thought about Kusina what hell she going thru.

Back with Kushina, they going thru her memories doctor Cornelius said, “lets send her on a test drive” 

They sent her to washtion DC to assassinate Edwin Stone senator of georgia, who vote to cut weapon x project fonds.

Kushina eyes were void of life has she walked to the Hotelroom were Edwin waited on a prostitute the room was expensive looking.

Fine looking place read walls and fancy lights, Kushina entered the room and smiled a warm smile” hey sweety “he said.

He has blonde hair green eyes wearing a blue and suite with a tie, he begins to strip Kushina then stabs him in the heart killing him he scratched her.

Her cheek healed “damn Muity “ he then died Kushina awoke from her mind control , she looked shocked ran out the window back to the weapons x base.

She returned to her cell, Kusinha looked horrible Logan took his hand out she took it for comfort.

He then sang a song in Japanese to her she then said,”Logan i am 358 years old” Logan smiled.

He said,” i am 137 years old” he kissed her she kissed back few days passed Logan and Kusina was put in a room it was empity .

Both thought strange experiment no enemies not tools use on the two no nothing, gas entered the room both Kushina and Logan coughed.

Both thaire animal instincts kicked in they kissed each other it was being recorded , they both stripped nude Kushina had big breasts.

Kushina kissed Logan neck he moaned, he then kissed her neck she moaned.

He kissed her left boob rubbed her right she moaned “logan you great at this!” both their bodies were on fire.

Kusihna back arched, Logan’s dick was hard he then rammed in her she moaned.

Both moaned as they came raised they keep at four hours both came in unison, then they got dressed and went to their cells.

“It was great Kushina “ she shook her head yes, both went to sleep few weeks pased, Kushina threw up in the mornings.

”you pregnant Kushina,” he said, Logan was then sent to lab he put in a tub liquid filled up.

Needles injected in him he was injected with Adamantium, he then passed out.

Logan woke up two days later Kusina saw him and wrote in code passed it to him he did the same they planed there to escape, Logan popped open his claws cut the cell door down.

Kusina used her brains and used code both ran, “the guards will be coming soon” Kushina said in a worried voice.

They came to Logan killed them while Kushuina made a shank and stabbed her way thru enemies, they made it to the entrance there waiting waide / deadpool Victor Creed/ Sabertooth .

They the strongest of the others Logan attacked Sabertooth while Kushina saw Waide has two katanas, she used her speed and took one.

"Oh man red you got my sword" he swing his Kushina blocked learned his style, she swings the sword fast.

Citing waide's left arm off "he the stabbed kushina in the heart, she pulled it out threw it behind her.

She healed gave breath " shit that hurt!"she then cut his head off, he falls.

With Logan he swinging his claws at sabertooth, who dodged.

He smirks sees Kushuina attack her Logan stabbs sabertooth in the gut.

Sabertooth then breaks his arm, Logan stabbs him in the chest killing him.

Kusihna put the code in both ran out alarms we're sounding, they jumped the fince.

Both ran to the closet town, to go into hiding.

9 months passed, kushina was in labor, she yelled in pain has she pushed a baby out of her.

Logan said"lets name our son Naruto"kushina shook her head in agreement and passed out.

In thoues 9 months both married flash back 9 months ago a week after the escape.

They at a church, a preacher askd , do you Logan Howllet take Kushina Uzumaki has you wife?".

He said "I do" the preacher asked kushina the same she shook her head yes.

The preacher said "you may kiss the bride" both kissesd, the church was beautiful with stained glass windows white chilling and walls.

Logan wrote a letter and left, kushina woke up the next morning and read the letter.

End of chapter 1of son of logan


	2. Naruto meets the pink hulk

Chapter 2  
Naruto meets the pink hulk  
20 years past a 21-year-old Naruto Halwlett was packed in his bedroom, “hey mom” he said has Kusina walks in.  
She smiled and kissed his lips, he looks just like Logan Naruto kissed back and left for new york.

To find Logan he left on a bus he read a book while going on the few days, ride to new york he made it got off began looking for work.

He stops at a bakery when the huge muscular pink humanoid thing came out it growled and began destroying stuff, people ran.

Naruto popped his claws out and cut the thing in the stomach it just got madder and said,” hulk kill!” it grabbed Naruto and slung him in a building.

He landed in a living room of a people,” ow that hurt sorry folks fighting a monster” he jumped out and growled cutting it blood came out, the monster healed.

“Got a healing factor like me,” he said he then went and stabbed it the thing got madder tried threw him Naruto rode it like a bull then he got an idea he pulled his phone out.

He played the song his mother sing to him has a kid the monster then began to claim down tranform into a young girl with pink hair teal eyes, her upper body was showing including her boobs.

Naruto put a jacket over her and ran out of the area into an alley a few blocks away” oh what happened? i remember getting pissed off by a messed up order at the donutshop”, her eyes focused saw Naruto.

She looked down and blushed was going hit him but remembered to claim down she breathed in her mouth out of her nose, “ oh you turned into a monster and attacked the city I fought you name is Naruto Halwlett “ she got up wore his coat.

“Oh I am Sakura Banner nice to meet you now lets head to my house i ask my parents if you can stay” they both head to Sakura’s house it was medium sized house.

Sakura goes in to see a brown-haired man with brown eyes, looks disappointed in her” you Hulked out agin Sakura you need learn to control your anger” he said.

Sakura flinched and looked down from her father “oh hi i am Bruce Banner “, a woman walks in she has brown hair long to her back.

She has a brown shirt and black pants her name is Betty Banner “welcome home honey” she said to Sakura, as she hugged her.

Sakura hugged back, Sakura showed Naruto around the house “thires the kitchen we just in the living room”, they then went up stairs and showed bathroom guest room and finally her room.

He smiles puts his stuff in the guest room, Sakura smiled at him thanking’ he’s good looking’.

He then got his stuff got a shower and washed up, then came down for dinner he eat along with the Banner family” so Naruto were you come from?” asked Bruce.

Naruto answered” from a small town my father is Logan Hawlett also known has wolverine”, he said Bruce smiled at this.

“I know him but dont know were he’s at sadly” Naruto looked down sad, he eat all of it so did Sakura Naruto went his room called his mother”.

Kusina picked up”hey son hows it coming?” Naruto then answered,”not well mom hes not here i am with Mr, Bruce Banner and his family”.

Kusina said,”ok good son i am coming i am so lonely without you or your father” , then the front door busted down.

“Shit they found me Naruto weapon x!” she hung up Naruto got worried back with Kushina she pulled a gun out of her beddrawrer, went down the hall she saw a black guy with bears sunglass a cowboy hat and light brown coat and same color pants.

He got a gun fired at her she ducked behind the wall and used a power of x way vision through her learning ability and fired, hitting the guy”why you here John Wraith!?” she yelled.

Jhon then telported out Kusina cashed him and ran into Christoph Nord he threw a punch she blocked, with her hand he then gave a kick she grabbed it and twisted it breaking his leg.

Kushina then teleported to Naruto Location, “i made it” Naruto hugged then kissed his mother she kissed back.  
Then they went to bed togather Naruto kissed Kushina and Kushina kissed back, he kissed her neck she kissed his both moaned.

Has they undressed eatch other he then kissed her breasts she kissed his chest both moaned she then went down to his manhood, and began rubbing and sucking it .

He moaned he then grabbed Kushina by back of her head deep throated her, they moaned in unison Naruto came rose .  
He keep moaning while Kushina keep bobbing her head up and down, “mom i am going to cum!” he said he then came she swallowed all of it.

He then put a condom on and rammed in Kushina both moaned in unison has no one could hear them Kushina put a soundproof barrier up, Naruto went faster and harder in her.

Both their came rose both moaned then came, both went to sleep the barrier put down, Sakura knocked on his door the next morning.

Naruto got up and dressed so did Kushina he said,”stay i got tell Mr. Banner you hear got attcked by weapon x” he then went down went to Bruce.

“Mr. Banner sir i need to speak with you my mom was attacked by weapon x agin try to recapture her she teleported here”, Bruce smiled said,'' she can stay we try to find you a place here in manhattan with Tony’s help of course”.

Sakura came in and hugged Naruto said,”i got an idea we need make a superhero team like the Xmen and the avengers and guardians of the galaxy!”, Naruto shook his head yes.

He then took his breakfast to Sakura’s room she joined him Kushina walked down and said,” Sorry i am being rude I had run for safety”.

Bruce then said,” I understand” Kushina made herself a plate with Bruce ok he then left for work at the local university has a professor, back with Naruto he was eating with Sakura.

Naruto then said,”i like you idea but we need funds and a hideout” Sakura shook her head yes she knew this.

Sakura got packed kissed Naruto on the cheek and went to school, Naruto looked shocked.

She then got on the bus and went to school to go to Midtown high for science and technology Sakura was great in both thinks to her father and Uncle Tony.

Sakura pulled up at the school got off the bus went to the lunch room their waiting is a girl with blond hair in a ponytail and brown eyes big breasts wearing the uniform of the school, her name is Vickie Atkins.

“Hey, Vic !” Sakura greeted then got her food and set down”oh did you hear what happened to Petter and MJ they broke up” she said, Sakura gave a look and said,”i don’t give a shit about gossip”.

“Qoustion for you Vic how do you keep our hero indentys a secret since you got lose lips?”, vickie rolled her eyes.

And Said,”only reason to protect our friends and family and ourselves we considered freaks Sakura and we be lumped in with the mutants and i dont want see a loved one hurt”.

Sakura then said,”i made a new friend want meet him after school?” Vickie shook her head yes.

Around the corner over hearing the talk are two women first has blue hair long red hair to her back big boobs and is a Model wearing a skirt and sweater shirt, her name is Mary Jane Watson .

The other had blonde hair long to her back blue eyes her name is Felicia Hardy she also had big boobs and and great body, both women smirked and left.

After school both Sakura and Vickie went back to her house, thire Naruto waited he smiled hugged Sakura she did the same “Vic meet my new friend Naruto”.

Vickie shook his hand he her’s they entered the house “ok so Sakura got an idea for us to make a superhero team i got a name for it what do you think of The Light Guardians?”.

Sakura”i like it” Vickie agreed to then they eat then after the four patrolled the city at night, even Kushina joined , they running off building when Naruto heard a alarm”its burglary”.

They ran to it and saw a woman with long white hair fur collar black tight skin suit she looked up and smiled,”oh hi hotty” she said to Naruto.

Naruto then pointed at himself the white haird women shook her head yes, Naruto then jumped down popped his claws swinging them.

The women dodged and said,”Name Black cat “ Vickie then fired some spikes made out of nightmare since she in her symboit form.

She has mix of black and red on her body she then said,”we are nightmare” she swinged her arm into a whip hitting black cat.

It tore a hole in her suit blood dropped from Black cat”damn “ she said Kushina came out of nowhere and grabbed her, Black cat struggled.

Then a feminine voice said,” thanks for catching this thief “a woman in blue and red with spider webs on the costume came in and stopped, “name is Spiderwomen”.

Then lights appeared out of the sky a man with white skin and a eye patch and wearing wearing a blue spy cloths, “thinks for the act Black cat and Spider women”.

Both then bowed a man in red and yellow armor landed,”Bruce talked to us meet us at avengers tower” he said flew off Nick got in chopper did the same.

Naruto Kusina Sakura and Vickie went in a chopper to and flew to Avengers tower, their waiting is Nick Fury Ironman a redhead women with freckles on her face.

She wearing a black shirt with jeans “meet my assistant Virginia Potts her nickname is Pepper “ said ironman, his mask came up revealing a guy with black beard mustache and brown eyes.

“I am Tony Stark we decided to let you have you team only thing you work under Nick and shield”, Sakura looked excised about it and hugged Tony.

“Thanks, uncle Tony!” , Naruto frowned at the idea and said,” why my parents were weapons for your government under weapon x speaking of them they try to recapture us!”.

Tony and Nick said in unison” we investigate “, a blonde-haired man with long hair came in with a helmet and hammer in his hand he has blue eyes.

“They welcome they to avengers tower,” said Thor, then a man and woman came in the man has to sort blonde hair blue eyes with a women beside him.  
Is a women with brown hair to her neck tan skin”hey i am wasp this anit man my husband”, Tony then gave them a gps location.  
Naruto Kusina Sakura , Vickie and Spiderwomen and Black cat left for it it already set up, the place big has avengers tower.

“Ok weclome to The Light Guardians tower!” they then partied, all night long.

End of chapter 2 of son of logan pless review fave and follow


End file.
